


An Angel and A Hunter go to Indiana

by YoyoDeano



Series: Bam! Went My Heart [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Case Fic, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, During Canon, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sam is mentioned, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Shapeshifters - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoyoDeano/pseuds/YoyoDeano
Summary: “Welcome to Chandler, Indiana.” Dean said as the car passed by the city limit’s sign. Best friend in the passenger seat, looking at the world outside as the Impala passed it by.“The locals are staring.” Cas, noted. Dean nodded, looking for a place to park Baby “Well, they probably wondering why a pair of new faces have suddenly appeared in this shit hole.”“It’s not a shit hole. Its rustic.”“Oh yea, rustic, that’s what we’ll call it.”





	An Angel and A Hunter go to Indiana

**Author's Note:**

> Please read previous parts before this one!
> 
> This takes place after Dean kicks Cas out of the bunker and Cas steals grace to become a kind of Angel again in season 9. Its not sticking to the events of Season 9's canon. In context of my series, its the event Dean is referring to in "Part 2"
> 
> No offense to anybody who lives in Chandler, Indiana! I'm sure it's lovely, I just like the idea of small towns
> 
> comments are welcome, i read every single one!

“Welcome to Chandler, Indiana.” Dean said as the car passed by the city limit’s sign. Best friend in the passenger seat, looking at the world outside as the Impala passed it by.

The town itself wasn’t much to look at. It once was an epicenter in Indiana for underground mining and canals ran rampant underneath the city but as time passed the mines dried up and canals weren’t safe enough for use. Even the buildings above ground looked twenty years past expiration, the locals didn’t seem that concerned to make it look nice. Being one of the smaller towns in Indiana, they didn’t receive new people often and even if they did the visitors never stayed more than a day or two.

Dean felt bad for kicking Cas out of the bunker. He figured a hunt, just the two of them would help mend the wounds. Sam staying back home claiming that he didn’t want to be their third wheel or whatever but he’ll drive to little ole Chandler, Indiana if they need back up.

“The locals are staring.” Cas, noted. Dean nodded, looking for a place to park Baby “Well, they probably wondering why a pair of new faces have suddenly appeared in this shit hole.”

“It’s not a shit hole. Its rustic.”

“Oh yea, rustic, that’s what we’ll call it.”

Dean pulled into the parking lot of a run down Motel. “The Golden Nugget” Dean read aloud, shutting the car off. Castiel looked at the building, faded red brick with an abundance of yellowing grass around its sides “It looks sturdy.” Dean chuckled “The fact that ‘sturdy’ is the only nice thing you have to say about this place is terrifying.”

Walking into the lobby of the motel, they were greeted by a pleasant looking older woman, “Oh! Hello!” She seemed surprised to see strangers walk into her building “Looking for directions?”. Dean shook his head “No ma’am, a room with two beds.” She opened her check-in book, it was old and leathery. “Name?”

“McGrath.”

“Okay, and how long will you two be joining us?”

Dean pondered how long this case will take “Uh, a week.”

She scribbled something down and after an exchanging of cash, she handed Dean the key, but not before saying “Just so you know, Chandler is very welcome of all types of couples here, so please enjoy your stay.”

Dean flushed, cheeks reddening “Uh-huh, um we’re not-but, thanks.” he turned to walk away, tapping Cas to follow him out the door. 

“I can’t believe she thought we were dating.”

Castiel squinted “Two men, sharing a motel room. It’s not hard to see that she would’ve assumed we were a couple.”

 

Dean grumbled, walking down one the corridors, looking for the room “Yeah, I guess.” he unlocked the room, it was clean but clearly designed like the old woman decorated it herself. Dean dropped his bag on one of the beds, dubbing it his for the duration of their stay. Castiel took the other, the one closer to the window. Anything he brought with him was small enough to carry in Dean’s bag. He only really wore one set of clothing, so just a toothbrush and a few other hygienic things would do. 

Castiel sat down on his bed, it wasn’t the best, nothing like the bunker’s memory foam but it was certainly better than what he was used to lately. Although, he has stolen grace, his body still feels the need to sleep. Cas doesn’t mind sleeping, he likes the process, even if he doesn’t like that he needs the rest to compensate for his lack of powers. The limited use of his grace was background noise most of the time, sneaking its way to the front every once in a while to plague his thoughts and make him feel useless. 

Especially, during hunts. He can appreciate that Dean was trying to, in his own way, apologize for what he had done and Castiel understands that due to circumstances, him leaving the Bunker had to be done for Sam’s sake. The pain still lingered when he thought about Dean ejecting him from somewhere he considered to be a safe place. Mostly, that he felt like it was Dean rejecting him from him and Sam’s life. That his make-shift, glued together family was now dismissing him, just like his angelic one. The venom from that event still poisons his thoughts even after its passing. 

Castiel sighed. But Dean is trying to fix it. Cas can see that, Dean was trying to fill that gap, he put there himself.

“You okay?”

“Hm?” The angel turned towards Dean “Yes, I was just thinking.”

Dean was pulling things out his bag to place on his bed. Papers and clothes and a few types of weaponry. “Care to share?”

Cas shook his head, best to not bring up the painful moment. Saying it might dig that hole deeper. “Just about the case. The shapeshifter is only attacking couples you said?”

The hunter crossed the room and handed Cas a folder “Yeah, the thing takes the form of one of them and then attacks the other. The difficult part is figuring out who is the shifter now and who will it turn into next.”

Castiel flipped through the pages “We could investigate the underground mines. You said that a shifter you and Sam once hunted shifted in the sewer system.”

“Depending on the Shifter, they can take minutes or hours to shed. They tend to like places that they can shed their skin without risk of being seen or the skin being found. Safe to say that I think the mines are a good place to start. But not before talking to the vic.”  
Cas nodded “Valerie Bolton.”  
\--------  
Castiel knocked on the door while Dean was just walking up the steps, slipping a ring onto one of his hands. Cas looked at him quizzically, Dean gestured “Silver. So now whenever I shake someone’s hand, if it's the shifter, it’ll hurt like hell. Here.” The hunter dug into his pocket to fish out another ring and placing it out onto Cas’ open hand. “Put that on.”

A woman opened the door as the angel put the metal on his finger. She didn’t look like Valerie from the picture “Can I help you gentlemen?”

Dean smiled, it was obvious it was a fake one to Cas but he figured the woman wouldn’t be able to tell a difference. It probably just came off as charming to her. “Yes, does Valerie Bolton live here?” Flashing his FBI badge. The angel mimicked, pulling out his own badge. The woman straightened up and shook Dean’s hand to no reaction “Yes, she does. I am her mother.” 

Castiel cleared his throat “We would like to talk to your daughter about the situation with her boyfriend, Kyle Parker.”

“Ex-boyfriend” The mother scowled. “Anyway, why does the FBI need to be involved in this? She’s already filed a report to the police.”

“It's fine mother.” A voice behind her called. Valerie appeared in the doorway behind her mother. The bruises have mostly faded, only slightly greens and yellows marred her otherwise conventionally attractive face. “Let them in.”  
Her mother grudgingly let the pair enter the home, sitting down on the couch next to her daughter. While Dean and Castiel sat on the loveseat, opposite of them, a tight fit for two grown men but the angel’s mind doesn’t linger long about how their thighs are touching when the hunter asks about what happened with her ex-boyfriend.

“It was just out of nowhere.” she said “Kyle was a good guy, sure we had our fights but what couple doesn’t.” She sipped some tea from a mug as her hand started shaking “That night, we got into an argument and he left to walk it off. You know, get some fresh air. But when he came back, he-he was like a different person. He beat me up, it was like something out of a nightmare. I had never seen him so angry. I called the police somehow and he ran away.” Her mother placed a soothing hand to her child’s shoulder. “When the cops showed up, Kyle did to again. He said he never hit me, he said that he was walking around the neighborhood and that I was confused. But I know it was him! I would remember my own boyfriend punching me in the face.”

Dean nodded “We believe you, Ms. Bolton. Besides the argument, would there be any other reason why Kyle would want to hurt you?”

Valerie shook her head “No, we were in a completely normal relationship up until that night.”  
\---  
Once the pair arrived back at the motel room, the angel flipped on the TV while Dean went to take a shower. Out of curiosity, he sifted through Dean’s duffle bag while the weather played in the background.

Dean didn’t really care that Castiel was looking through his things whenever he comes out the bathroom. He knows the angel is merely looking out of sheer curiousness of his duffle bag’s contents. 

“...rainy weather on saturday night, can put a damper on weekend plans…”

Dean half listened, toweling off his hair. Cas hasn’t spoken much since they started this hunt. Maybe he was still mad at Dean even though he said it was okay. Maybe Dean had ruined what they had and now he’s dragging their corpse of a friendship through the mud. He didn’t regret what he had done, he had to protect Sam, he just regretted how he handled it. If he just told Cas what was going on with Sam, it wouldn’t have hurt so bad. 

“...so don’t forget to bring those umbrellas…”

“Cas, stupid question but are we still friends? You’ve been a little distant.”

Castiel started placing Dean’s things back into his duffle, curiosity being satisfied. “That is a stupid question, of course we are still friends, Dean.”

“Then talk to me, Cas.”

“I am talking to you.”

Dean huffed, crossing his arms “Your still mad at me, aren’t you?”  
Castiel’s eyes narrowed at Dean “I’m allowed to be.” getting up, Cas walks over to the TV to find the remote to change the channel.

“But you said it was okay and that you understood why I did what I did.”

“Yes, and I still understand why you kicked me out of the Bunker” the angel said with bitterness lacing through his words “That doesn’t mean that I can just forget it happened. Yes, I forgave you and yes, I am glad Sam is okay but you don’t understand that I thought-”

“You thought what? That I didn’t want you around anymore?” Dean said, getting louder.

Castiel matched his volume and hostility “Well, you certainly made it very clear when you were tossing me out. Dean, you’re not getting it. I was vulnerable, powerless, homeless. My brothers and sisters were trying to kill me and I had no wings to simply run away. And when I finally felt safe, being in the bunker with you and Sam. Like I could catch my breath and breathe, you throw me out. So, yes, I am bitter. Yes, I feel jilted. Instead of thinking of another way, you go in head first and you hurt me.”

Each word that left Castiel’s mouth felt like knives in Dean’s gut and guilt and shame was on their blades, cutting into him. “If that’s how you really feel then maybe I should leave. I told you I was sorry.”

“Damage is done, Dean.” Cas got up and shrugged his coat on “Like I said, we’re still friends and I value our bond. But something is broken between us that an ‘I’m sorry’ can’t remedy.” He left the room with that.

Dean slid his hands down his face and groaned. He breathed out slowly before slamming his fist the TV stand “Fuck!”

“...and stay dry tomorrow morning.”  
\------  
The first hour Cas was gone, Dean didn’t care. He was angry at himself and at his best friend and didn’t care. Fuck him for still being angry at Dean. Dean apologized. If Cas still wanted to take it out on Dean then he can stay gone.

The second hour Cas was gone Dean realized he cared alot. Cas forgave him, he can’t just assume things will go back to normal right away regardless of Castiel’s feelings. It was selfish thinking that the angel would just forget the hurt it being kicked to the streets would cause him. Dean thought at first that Cas would just bounce right back and act like his pal again. Dean should’ve known from the hurt look in his eyes when Dean told him to leave that he hurt something deep in his friend. Inside his head, Dean knows that they will be fine, eventually, they’ve been through too much and their bond is too strong to be severed just like that. He knows he has to wait for Cas to open up again, he can do that. He can wait for Cas.

The third hour Cas was gone that Dean started to worry. He’s called Cas about twenty times and it goes straight to voicemail. Even if the angel was angry, he would still answer the phone, their jobs are too dangerous to be petty and not pick up. Cas knows the anxiety it would give Dean if he didn’t answer the phone. 

“Come on, man. Pick up.” the ringer stopping just to send Dean to his mailbox “...make your voice-a mail.”

“Damn it! Answer the phone, Cas!” he yelled into the receiver and then ended the call. A knock on the motel door, tore Dean from the phone for a moment. 

“Can you let me in? I don’t have a key.”

Dean sighed. Castiel was back. He tossed his phone on his bed and opened the motel door. 

The angel looked rumpled and disheveled, like he had fallen down. It was pretty humid that night, the rumpling probably came from Cas feeling too hot in his clothes and his hair was always a mess so Dean didn’t think much about it. “Dude, what the hell? Why didn’t you answer the phone?”

Dean reached out to touch Cas’ shoulder but Cas shrugged it off and moved past Dean. “I lost it.”

Dean raised his eyebrows “You scared the shit out of me, man. There is a shapeshifter running around, I thought-” Cas turned towards Dean “You thought I got attacked by a shapeshifter?”

“Yeah.” Dean looked down for a moment. Castiel’s hand caught his eye, the ring he was adorning earlier now missing. Before he could act, Cas punched Dean square in the face, knocking him to the ground, unconscious. 

“Well, you would be correct, Winchester.”  
\------  
Dean groaned as he opened his eyes. He head was pounding from the blow the shapeshifter caused. Where ever he was it was dark and the only lit by caged light bulbs strung across the ceiling. Wooden beams holding the structure of the area together. The underground mines. There was a random assortment of things like an old couch filled with holes and a table in the space. Shifter lives here, Dean noted.

Dean’s hands were bound behind him by a cable to a wooden beam. He tried to reach into the back of his pocket for his pocket knife.

“It’s no use, I took all your weapons.” The shapeshifter emerged from one of the tunnels, still wearing his friend’s face.

“Where’s Cas?”

The shifter smiled. Twisting the corners of Castiel’s lips in a way that made Dean want to punch it off of him. “Figured a hunter would come here eventually. I mean, five deaths in Chandler is like half of the population after all. I just didn’t think a Winchester would have turned up here.” The shifter walked over to Dean and crouched down. “Don’t you want to hear why I did it?” 

Dean rolled his eyes “Spare me your traumatic childhood backstory.”

“You are the one tied up. You have no choice. I’m going to tell you anyway.” Standing straight up, the shapeshifter walked over to couch and sat down. Dean felt his stomach churn, even though the shapeshifter looked exactly like the angel, right down to the last detail, the way he carried himself was nothing like his best friend. 

“My parents were born and raised right here in Indiana. My father a shifter like me and my mother a human. My father worked in these mines ever since he was a teenager and when he met my mom, he was desperate to take her away and live in some big city. My mother didn’t want to leave, she like her small town living. My father was ready to leave until he found out she was pregnant. So, he felt obligated to stay and he did till I was about three.”

“Can we wrap this up?”

“Don’t interrupt me!” the Shifter took a deep breath to compose himself “as I was saying, when I was three, my parents got into a fight. My dad, tired of his responsibilities of working and having a family, left me and my mom. My mom died from a broken heart.”

Dean raised his eyebrows “So you're killing couples because mommy and daddy broke up?”

The shifter rolled Cas’ eyes “No, I’m killing couples because I hate them. Love is so arbitrary. It’s so pointless, my dad didn’t love my mom, he didnt love me. If he did, he would’ve stayed.”

“What about Valerie and Kyle?”

The shapeshifter scoffed, getting up and moving about his space “They weren’t in love. If love was real, they wouldn’t be fighting. If they truly were in love, the argument shouldn’t have happened to begin with. I’m just simply correcting their mistake, they weren’t meant to be.”

Dean chuckled “Well, you have some twisted version of what love is. But you’ve messed up, Cas and I? We’re not a couple.”

The shapeshifter picked up a knife of the table that belonged to Dean “I was solving this one before it even started.”

Dean grit his teeth. His patience is wearing thin with this monster “What does that even mean? I swear if you don’t tell me where he is, I’m going to rip your throat out.”

The shifter chuckled “Oh Dean, so hostile. What I meant was that I made sure this coupling would never happen. And don’t give me the whole ‘we’re just friends’ thing. I have all of Castiel’s memories, I can see the way you look at each other, the longing stares, the lingering touches. Don’t try to tell me you thought of him as a friend, especially since he didn’t.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed “What?”

The thing actually laughed “He was in love with you, you idiot! He loved you, poor thing. I made the right decision on killing him, spare him that heartbreak since you clearly don’t feel the same way.” 

Dean pulled at the cable “If you killed him-” “I did! He’s dead! You would’ve just done what everyone does and break his heart anyway! More so than you already did!” The shifter crouched down in front of Dean again, taking the knife and pressing it against the hunter’s chest. Dean scooted his back against the beam in an attempt to get away from the knife’s point “And now? You gonna kill me?” There was movement in the dark corridor of one the tunnels. Probably a rat.

The thing raised his eyebrows “Yes, I am. And I’m going to do kill you wearing this pretty face too.” The shifter pulled the knife back, ready to plunge it in Dean’s chest when shots rang out and his body slumped over. Cas, the real Cas, was standing at the table with Dean’s gun in his hand.  
\------  
They found they’re way out of the mines in silence, Baby being in view when walked out. The hunter grumbled about how the shifter soiled his pride and joy when he grabbed his keys off the table earlier. 

It was drizzling when they left the mine and only a few minutes later it was a full downpour. The impala’s headlights doing nothing to cut through the rain. Dean was trying his best to squint and see through it but it was no use. “Damnit, I can’t see a thing, I gotta pull over.” Pulling over, the tension was palpable. The air around was dense with unspoken words.

Castiel leaned his head against the window, he could hear his heart beat in his ears. “We’re just gonna have to wait the rain out” Dean said. 

He heard what the shifter said to Dean earlier. Voices carried very easily in the mines. He heard the shifter tell Dean that the angel was in love with him. While that was true, it wasn’t the way he wanted his best friend to find out. 

“I know you’re still mad at me but I just want you to know that I would do whatever it takes for us to go back to how it used to be.”

The angel nodded, looking at the dark nothingness out the window. “How are your injuries?” He didn’t really want to talk about the past anymore.

Dean rubbed his face and sighed “Fine. Some bruising on my wrists. Maybe a concussion.” The angel turned towards Dean, pressing two fingers against the hunter’s temple. “Cas, don’t-” Dean protested as his wounds healed in a flash. The angel went to pull his hand back when Dean grabbed his wrist to still him. Castiel’s brows furrowed in an intense gaze “What are you doing?”

“We need to talk about it eventually. What that shapeshifter said. You heard it, didn’t you?”

“It’s not necessary-”

“It is, Cas”

The angel scoffed and pulled his wrist free “Oh so now, you care about my feelings?” Dean rolled his eyes “Yes, I do! I have been trying to fix my mistake since we started this damn hunt because I hurt you! And I hate it. I hate what I did, I hate remembering it, I hate the look you given me ever since it happened. I hurt someone I care about! I hurt someone I love!”

Castiel shifted closer to his side of the car “Don’t say that.” Dean shuffled closer to him “I mean it.” Castiel held his breath as Dean encroached on his personal boundaries, faces just inches apart. “I’m sorry I hurt you, Cas. I don’t want you to go away again. I..I need you.”

The angel exhaled and tore his eyes from Dean’s “You don’t mean that.” He wished Dean would stop trying to pity him for loving the hunter. Dean tipped his head down “You see, the funny thing is, is that I do mean it. I really do.” Cas dared to lock eyes with the pleading ones of the hunter but they soon closed once Dean pressed their lips together. 

Castiel lifted his hand, wanting to hold Dean there and capture this moment between them but he stilled, hesitant, that if he made contact with Dean, he’d disappear. He felt Dean take his hand and press it against his cheek.

Cas felt a smile in their kiss “You can touch” Dean muttered as he pulled away. Dean slid his hands around to grip the angel’s back as kissed along a stubbled jaw. Castiel tilted his head for Dean to continue but he knocked his head against the window. “Ow…” Dean tried his best not to laugh against Castiel’s neck “Maybe we should move to the back?” Dean suggested. 

Shifting two grown men into the back of car is more difficult than one would expect. Dean went first then Cas. Dean grabbing Cas’ hands to navigate him into the cramped back of the impala, situating him on his lap. Dean then took Castiel’s hands and rested them on his shoulders. The shorter of the two hunkered down, trying to prevent his head from hitting the roof but also to capture Dean’s lips again. Tongues mingled as the rain poured down around them. 

Dean tugged at the blue tie around Cas’ neck, pulling the knot from it and tossing it aside unceremoniously. Castiel pushed the jacket and his plaid overshirt off Dean’s shoulders as far as he could until Dean leaned forward a bit to tug them the rest of way off. 

Cas shrugged off his trenchcoat along with his suit coat as Dean began to unbutton Cas’ white shirt. Castiel felt a tightness in his chest and a lump in his throat. The feeling filled his thoughts with doubts. Dean was halfway done with the buttons when Castiel grabbed his wrists. Dean looked up at him “What’s wrong?”. 

“I feel nervous.” 

Dean let go of the shirt and slid their hands together “Talk to me.” Cas’ eyes shifted to the side and chewed on his lip for a moment, trying to decide how to verbalize his worry in a way Dean would understand. “If we do this, I need you to understand that this doesn’t make up for before...I don’t want you to do this for me.” 

Dean blinked “I don’t think you heard me before. I’m not doing this out of obligation or because I think it’ll fix us. You need time, I get it.” He gestured between them “This. Us. What we’re doing, Isn’t because of that. I’m doing this because I care about you. And if you want to stop I’m perfectly fine with that.”

Cas breathed “No. no. I don’t want to- I want to keep going. I just-”

“Wanted to make sure I wasn’t going to rock your world out of pity?” Dean said raising his eyebrows. Castiel chuckled “That’s one way to put it but yes.” 

Dean unlaced their fingers to finish undoing the buttons “Well, sweetheart, I want to do this just as much as you do.” Castiel held back a moan as Dean’s mouth found its way to one of his nipples. Cas carded his fingers through Dean’s hair as Dean bit down on a pink bud.

“Is this a tattoo?”

Castiel looked down at himself, panting softly “Yes. Angelic warding.” He shivered when Dean dragged his fingers across the symbols “I like it.” Cas held onto Dean as he turned to lay Cas down on the seat, positioning himself over the angel. “It’s kind of hot...in its own weird way.”

Castiel pulled Dean down towards him “You’re ridiculous sometimes.” he said between kisses. Dean chuckled “Yeah, yeah, lift your head.” Dean rolled up Castiel’s trenchcoat and tucked it under the brunette’s head for cushion.

Sitting up as best he could, Dean pulled his shirt off and began to unbuckle his belt when he caught Cas eyes on him. Tossing his belt to the car floor, he grabbed Castiel’s hands and placed them on his chest “Don’t be shy. Just us.” Castiel nodded, taking a deep breath as he smoothed his hands across the freckled skin. He paused when he reached the handprint on Dean’s arm. It wasn’t as red and angry looking as before, five years of healing made his mark on the hunter look pink and faded. He wonders if it still hurts or if it bothers Dean at all. Thoughts were cut short when Cas felt a breeze on his legs as Dean was pulling his pants off.

Castiel despite sleeping with a woman a month or so prior still felt timid about his abilities to please. Unsure of what to do he settled for unbuttoning Dean’s jeans with shaky hands. “Cas, it’s okay. I’ll take care of it.” Cas shook his head, dragging Dean’s jeans down his thighs “I want to help.” Dean shimmed the rest of his jeans off and reached blindly under the seat of the car “Take your boxers off for me.”

Cas lifted up his legs, pulling his boxers off and accidentally kicking the roof. Dean sat back up after grabbing a tube “Careful, we’re not working with much back here.” Cas agreed, it was a tight fit, he was legs were a little too long for the length of the car and he’s pretty sure he’s heard Dean hit his head on the roof a few times already. 

Dean pulled off his boxers, he’ll apologize to Baby later for sitting his bare ass on the leather. Dean uncapped the tube of lubricant, he was fully prepared to bottom for Cas if Cas didn’t feel comfortable with it. But that was thrown out the window when the angel widened his legs when Dean squeezed the tube’s contents on his fingers. And Dean is going to pretend that seeing Cas spread out in the back of his car isn’t one of the most sexiest things he’s ever seen in his whole life. 

And Dean’s going to pretend that listening to Cas’ moans as Dean circled his fingers around tight asshole doesn’t make it want to ravage the angel then and there. Resistance was expected as Dean slid his finger inside, Cas’ breathing tightened as the intrusion. 

“Try to relax, baby. It’s okay.” Dean tried his best to kiss the pain away. Pressing his lips against Castiel’s as distraction. Castiel moaned softly into the kiss, the pain dulling after some time of Dean slowly working his finger in and out the tight channel. The action repeated again as Dean slipped a second and then third finger past his rim. A rotation kissing and relaxing and then pleasure until three of Dean’s fingers were pumping inside and Cas was gripping Dean’s arm and moaning. Castiel groaned as Dean pulled his fingers out to pour more lube onto his hand.

Cas fidgeted, fingers twitching, he wanted to have sex with Dean no doubt but he wanted to feel that intimacy with the hunter more. Feel that connection. Feel like they were the only two people in the world. The rain and darkness surrounding the Impala certainly made it feel that way.

Moans filled the Impala as Dean slid past Castiel’s rim. Castiel squeezed his eyes shut, there was from dull throb of Dean’s cock inside him as burning sensation began to work its way through him. Dean kiss at his throat, trying to detract the feeling of being torn in two. The kisses were soft and sweet and slowly making Cas forget about the pain.

After the burn had dissipated it was just heat and ache for something, anything more. Dean's mouth was focused on the shell of Castiel's ear when said Dean's name. “You can move… I think it's okay.” Dean pulled back and adjusted his sitting position to at least have some room to move his body “Tell me if it hurts, okay? I mean it.” Nodding, Castiel promised he would.

The first thrust of Dean's hips, Castiel didn’t feel much and Dean didn't move much, still apprehensive that Cas was in pain. When the angel faired no reaction, the push of his hips grew more confident. Cas’ moans caught in his throat and Dean thrust deeper, wanting to draw those moans out.

“Come on baby, Wanna hear you.”

Castiel gripped onto Dean's slick back. Trying to hide his face into a freckled shoulder as he choked back his moans. Dean straightened his back as much he could, his head down against the roof as he hooked Cas’ leg over his shoulder. The position didn't feel the greatest on Dean's neck but the sound of Cas moaning broken english when his cock struck the brunette's prostate made the strain on his neck worth it.

Windows fogged and the sound of rain was drowned out by the sound of names being said like a prayer. Castiel came first with Dean stroking his cock, Dean telling him about how hot and tight he felt on his cock. Dean came groaning in his lover's ear as Cas’ muscles milked his cock, spilling his seed inside the angel.

They both stayed still for a moment, just trying to catch their breath. It was quiet, a little too quiet. “Hey, the rain stopped.” Cas looked up at Dean who was looking out the window. The lavenders and fuschias of the morning were peering over the horizon. 

Cleaning up as best they could and slipping on their boxers, they laid in the back of the Impala for a while. Dean’s head on Cas’ chest, Castiel lazily tracing nonsensical patterns on Dean’s back. The windows had been rolled down to let the cooling spring air in. Castiel exhaled, leaning his head back against the door. One of those deep breaths that filled his lungs and made it seem like he can just exist for awhile. 

“I love you, Dean.”


End file.
